Temptation and Lost
by carcrash-romance
Summary: OneShot. A different take on beating the dark wave in book 12. What if Daniel gives into tempatation and all hope is lost?


This is just a one-shot I came up with this morning. I have another idea for a story with Hunter but things are too weird for me to make a commitment right now. I mean I'm still just trying to make friends at my new school! k something weird happened so i had to repost the story.

* * *

Daniel's POV 

"Ignite it! Alisa!"

I could hear Morgan screaming at Alisa. The wave was coming in fast, its foul air whipping our faces and tossing our hair all around. Alisa was frozen. I couldn't blame her. She was only fifteen and no witch should have to do this.

Alisa fainted, her fragile body thudding on the cold ground. If I had concentrated I might have been able to feel the spell hit Alisa, but I didn't. The wave was almost upon us.

Alisa's POV

I heard Morgan scream at me. I said the words to ignite it but the minute I opened my mouth something hit me and knocked me unconscious. The wave was almost upon us.

Morgan's POV

I screamed at Alisa. I saw her mouth open to say the spell. But right when she was about her she collapsed to the ground. It wasn't fear. I felt the spell hit her. I could tell it was from Amyranth, I could feel their evil powers calling me to join them. I had blocked them out all night. I ran toward Alisa but I was blocked by an invisible wall. Amyranth was stopping me. The wave was almost upon us.

Hunter's POV

I heard Morgan scream to Alisa. I saw Alisa open her mouth. I saw her hit by the spell. I saw Morgan try to help her. I saw Morgan hit the shield I put around her. No matter who was hurt, nothing was going to happen to Morgan. Nothing. I saw all hope collapse around us. I saw that it was partly my fault. The wave was almost upon us.

Daniel's POV

The wave hit. I looked straight into it. This was what kept us from our kids for so long. A wave of evil. I looked. If I was going to die I wanted to die looking into my enemy's face.

I saw no evil. I saw Fiona. I saw her pale skin. Her flaming red hair, her dancing green eyes. I saw Fiona the Bright. My Fiona. The Fiona she once was, the beautiful one.

"Oh, Daniel, Maghach, how I have missed you."

I broke down sobbing at the sound of her voice, her beautiful voice.

"Oh, my Fiona, I have missed you to. Please come back to me!" I sobbed.

"I cannot. You know that. But you can come to me."

My head shot up at this. I could?

"I can?"

"Yes my dear. Things have changed. The bith dearc is open. Just come through and join me. It is beautiful here, we can be together at last!"

Morgan's POV

The wave hit. I saw Daniel look up into the wave, and then look shocked, then begin to sob. He was talking to the wave. I didn't understand. You can talk to the wave. Its pure evil, it is made of tabiths. What could you possibly talk to there? What did he see? I couldn't stop him.

Hunter's POV

The wave hit. Da was talking to the wave. What did he see? I saw evil, hatred, what did he see? Tabiths have the power of illusion. What were they making him see that could give him such emotion?

The realization hit me. Ma, they were making him see Fiona. I saw Da reach out to the wave. I couldn't stop him.

Daniel's POV

My armor crumbled. I began to walk to the dearc. I loved Hunter, but this my soul mate!

Hunter. Hunter! I couldn't leave him alone!

"What about Hunter, love? We can't leave him."

"Yes we can. We can visit him constantly. We do not need to open a dearc. He won't be lonely. He only wants you happy remember?"

Of course. My happiness. That was all that mattered. My Fiona extended her hand. I took it without question.

Morgan's POV

He reached into the dearc, at something I couldn't see. He was sucked into it, he became part of it. I screamed. He was lost. Did he realize his mistake? Did he realize what he had to? To himself, to Hunter?

I fell to the ground sobbing. He was lost.

Hunter's POV

He reach into the dearc. Something inside me broke. My Da was gone. After years of searching for him he was taken from me right after I found him. The tabiths must have tempted Da to join them. Did he realize his mistake at his last moment? Did he realize what he had done to himself, to me? He was now part of the very thing that kept him from us.

I screamed. Everything I felt went into it and I fell to the ground sobbing. He was lost.

Daniel's POV

I took her hand. And all went black. I stared at my Fiona, confused.

Only it wasn't her, it was the face of a tabiths.

"Fool! Did you really think it was her? You're weaker than we thought, you poor fool!"

Realization went through me. It was an illusion. And I fell for it. Fiona was gone and I couldn't join her until it was time. I knew that, and yet I was tricked. I was part of the wave, the enemy. I was lost.

The dark powers went through me, taking everything that made me who I was. I felt the tabiths enter me, take away my soul for power. I was dying and become a dark twisted thing. My soul wouldn't be able to see Fiona because my soul would be power for the wave. I would never see my Fiona again. She would be forced to spend even the afterlife alone. I betrayed her and myself. And Hunter, Alwyn, I could never see them again. Even in the afterlife. My soul would not experience an afterlife. I was lost. I felt the wave take over my body. I was lost.

Hunter's POV

i saw the wave take my Da. It got what it wanted. Not Kithic, but my Da. I was alone, except for Morgan.

Morgan's POV

I saw the wave take Daniel. It didn't want Kithic, it wanted Daniel. Hunter was alone now, except for me.

* * *

i know this is kinda sad but the idea for this story didnt leave me alone till i wrote. i also have a really good idea for a hunter story and its one i've never seen before so it wont be anything done multiple times that no one reads anymore. review please and let me know if i should make the story! 


End file.
